Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to the conversion of radiological film to DICOM-compliant image files.
Description of the Related Art
Physical radiology films document medical images that are captured during medical scans conducted on patients. These images are subsequently used by doctors, researchers, and others to diagnose conditions and develop treatments. Although consulting the physical radiology films is still common in some parts of the world such as India, the size and formatting of these physical radiology films lead to difficulties in transferring them to others and archiving them for storage.
In part to respond to the increased use of computers in clinical applications, the American College of Radiology and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association developed a standard method for transferring images and associated information between devices manufactured by various vendors. These entities developed the Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) standard. DICOM-compliant files can be transferred between computing systems in a multi-vendor environment.